


Impromptu Prelude

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [15]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Impromptu Prelude

Changmin isn't sure if it is the crash or the bang or the swearing, but he is definitely awake by the time Yoochun falls through the bedroom door, only barely staying upright with a white-knuckled grip on the knob.

"What happened to you?" He tries to sound concerned, but with Yoochun's old nickname of "Chicken" being extraordinarily appropriate at the moment, the laughter is very hard to keep to himself.

"Something blue. Or maybe green. And three pairs of shoes." Yoochun manages to sag even further against the door. "Complete abandonment."

"Get him into bed before he falls over," Yunho grumbles against the back of Changmin's neck.

Changmin isn't about to leave the bed, not that he could with the grip Yunho's taken around his chest to ease them both toward the far side of the mattress. He flips back the covers though, hoping that's all the motivation Yoochun will need to make his way to the empty spot in the bed.

Yoochun takes note of the invitation, gathers his wits–-all four of them--and launches himself across the room; it's likely the same method he used to get down the hall. This time the landing is softer. For him. Changmin will make a tally of the bruises in the morning. If he recovers from the fumes.

"What the hell were you doing tonight?" he asks.

"Talking with Siwon."

"Yes, I could see that he'd be more interesting when you're drunk, but I'd think being bleary-eyed would make it harder to picture him naked."

Yoochun opens one eye to peer at Changmin. "No. Not a bit." Then he grins and slits open both eyes, tracking them down Changmin's chest.

"If you were filling in the blurry bits with Changmin, I can understand why you stayed so long," Yunho mutters and snuggles closer. Changmin appreciates the solidarity, but that won't stop him from teasing Yunho for being a total sap. Later.

"Yunho?" Yoochun pushes himself up onto his elbow to look over Changmin's shoulder. "What are you doing in Changmin's bed?"

"It's my bed and fall over, please." He pushes Yoochun with one finger as he leans back. "I think his breath is actually flammable."

Changmin makes sure Yoochun turns all the way onto his back again. "What were you drinking? Have you truly gone blind?"

"No. But I got married."

"What–?"

Changmin's not sure what clues him in to Yunho's difficulty, but instinct has him reaching back and throwing his arm over Yunho's waist. Yunho grabs on like it's a lifeline and all that hits the floor is his foot. Very loudly. They stare at each other a moment, then Yunho starts to blush.

"Not as much bed here as I thought," he says.

"You okay?" Changmin asks, although he knows the answer even before seeing Yunho's nod. He turns back to resume his interrogation of Yoochun only to be blinded himself, by Yoochun's breath.

"So cute! Pink cheeks." Yoochun tries to reach said cheeks but Changmin has had enough of the noxious fumes and rolls Yoochun all the way over to face away from them. He moves in close to Yoochun's back to keep the drunk from poisoning them again and to give Yunho a bit more room. He looks over his shoulder at a slight shaking of the bed and sees Yunho laughing, silently, but with a wide smile complementing his pink cheeks.

There is a crash and a bang and syncopated swearing before Jaejoong and Junsu barrel into the room.

"What was that?!" Jaejoong demands.

"Sounded like the death of the Rising Sun photo to me," Yunho says calmly.

"Sweetie!" Yoochun reaches with both his hands for Junsu, who breaks into a grin and steps forward before having second thoughts. Or possibly a first one.

"Don't 'sweetie' me. You're a disgrace to the family name."

"Oh. Wait." Jaejoong stops his saunter around the bed, patting his hands over his naked chest and down his naked thighs. "I have no pockets," he says to Junsu.

Junsu frowns and then...understands. Changmin is afraid.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be a disgrace again," Junsu says, lifting the blankets and sliding against Yoochun to fit onto the mattress.

Jaejoong manages to make it to Yunho's side of the bed, but can't seem to get farther than staring and smiling. Yunho narrows his eyes.

"You left me all alone at Changmin's mercy," he says, sounding pitiful while pinching Changmin's ass under the blankets.

"You didn't call!" The accusation brings Jaejoong back, and in the mood to return in kind. "I got stuck with drunk and drunker over there."

"And Yesung," Junsu adds. "But Yesung is self-sticking."

"YOU," Jaejoong attempts crawling over them all to smack Junsu, "have helped enough tonight!"

Yunho puts on his best pout as a very effective distraction. "You could have said, 'Welcome home.'"

Jaejoong detours his reach for vengeance to pull gently at Changmin's ear, and brush his fingers down Changmin's arm on the way to Yunho's chest and new tattoo. "I didn't want to disturb such adorableness."

"He made disgustingly sweet noises when he opened the door," Junsu says.

"I did not! That was you."

"You did too! Inside you squealed like a fangirl."

Jaejoong shrugs at that, but doesn't argue the point. Instead he plasters himself against Yunho's side, his head on Yunho's shoulder.

Calm settles like a blanket over the bed. Yoochun is snuggled into the curve of Junsu's neck and Junsu looks ridiculously pleased. His lips curve a little more as he mirrors the grip that Changmin has taken on his elbow, providing a little bit of security to his precarious position. Changmin can hear the occasional kiss from the pair behind him, and feels the back of Jaejoong's fingers brushing against his spine. He wonders how he'll ever get any rest in such cramped quarters even as he feels the edges of sleep gathering around him.

Then Yoochun sneezes.

The initial reaction is Junsu's, provided in a very loud voice and disgusted tone about being the recipient of an alcohol-based shower. However, Yoochun's recoil jostles Changmin into Yunho, and, as Sir Isaac predicted, Yunho into Jaejoong. This time the thud is more than a foot.

"Fuck this!"

With that warning, Jaejoong launches himself into the middle of the bed, insisting on getting between Changmin and Yoochun. Changmin doesn't bother to keep track of these bruises. "Sorry, hyung," he says over his shoulder, as Yunho's arm wraps around his chest again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll hang on," Yunho says, a smile in his voice.

There is pushing and grunting and jabbing and snarling. Then the moment everything is peaceful again, Yoochun calls out, "That you on the end, Yunho?"

"Yes, Yoochun," Yunho says, with the patience of eternity.

"And Junsu's on the other end. And Jaejoong is in the middle...." His commentary is overridden by his laughter just as Changmin figures out what caused the amusement.

He glances over his shoulder at Yunho, who hasn't caught on, then at Jaejoong next to him, who is poking at Yoochun. Over Yoochun's shoulder, he meets Junsu's eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!!" Junsu explodes, as Yoochun gives in to another wave of howls.

Now Yunho has seen it, his chuckles soft in Changmin's ear. Jaejoong still seems confused, so Yunho points at himself, Changmin, and the rest of them in the bed. In order.

"Oh. My. God." Jaejoong buries his face in the pillow so as not to compete directly with Yoochun's laughter.

"We're getting out. Lining up in bed is...disturbing." Junsu drags at Yoochun's arm to encourage the rest of Yoochun off of the bed, ignoring the shaking head and incoherent pleas. "Yes, you're coming. You're going to help me wash off your spittle in case it's corrosive. Why did you get up in the first place?" Once vertical, Junsu brushes Yoochun's hair out of his face before placing an arm around his waist. Yoochun leans into the embrace, his head resting on Junsu's shoulder.

"I was cold. And lonely. And then there were shoes...."

Changmin smiles as Yoochun's voice disappears down the hall. Now he's certain how to direct tomorrow's teasing about Yoochun being married, although the question of to whom was never really a question. Just as he's certain of how many people were meant to fit on this mattress. Jaejoong has given him some space, so he uses it to manoeuver himself out of the bed. Or at least he tries to, getting as far as propping himself up onto his elbow.

"There was a reason I wanted to sleep in my own bed. Where are you going?!"

"To leave you alone with that reason, hyung."

"Jaejoongie-ah, Changminnie's being stupid again. Fix him."

"Fix him?" Changmin mouths at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiles the smile that says to Changmin, "I love you exactly the way you are," and rubs his thumb between Changmin's eyes as a reminder to let go of the frown. He slides that hand under Changmin's ear, drawing Changmin down into a soft kiss and then pushing him back onto the bed.

"Better?" Jaejoong asks, the smile now aimed at Yunho.

Yunho snuggles down to rest his head on Changmin's chest, his arm around Changmin's hips. "Much. Thank you."

Jaejoong brushes his fingers down the side of Yunho's face to Yunho's lips. Yunho kisses the tips and Jaejoong brings them to his own mouth to repeat the kiss. Changmin is sure his little snicker is silent, but the look in Jaejoong's eyes makes him wonder. The kissed fingers are pressed to his own lips and he holds them there for a moment, an apology in the slow blink of his eyes.

The apology is accepted with Jaejoong transferring that kiss to his own lips. Then he sorts out the blankets and settles down beside Changmin, his cheek pressed against Changmin's shoulder, his fingers threading with Yunho's on Changmin's hip.

Even after all of the excitement, sleep quickly finds Changmin again, but he fights it in order to enjoy the peacefulness, Jaejoong's soft snores and Yunho's occasional nuzzles only adding to the feeling. It was the same with all five of them in the bed, the movements and sounds which should have been distractions, confirming how right it was. Changmin has accepted that he can have a relationship with all four of them. And they fit together so well on stage. Why would they need to pair off? The breaths warming his skin remind him that they haven't even tried to maintain that limitation. But could it work for all five together? Could the choreography be as smooth in their intimate lives as their public one? He laughs a little, remembering how smoothly their public lives run. The results are worth it, though.

He rubs his thumb over the skin of Yunho's back and tilts his head to feel Jaejoong's hair against his cheek. It would be work, but he's never been afraid of work. All it takes is the right planning. The details can wait for morning.


End file.
